A wire clothes hanger for a garment having "a comparatively small neck" is disclosed in Petty U.S. Pat. No. 2,164,420. However, the Petty '420 hanger requires an integrally associated garment retaining means to hold the garment on the hanger.
Wagar et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,485,423 discloses a wire hanger potentially usable for clothes having small neck openings. The lower end of one hanger shoulder support is joined by a continuous wire to the upper end of the other shoulder support. However, the Wagar et al. '423 hanger has geometric restrictions and is relatively inconvenient and cumbersome to use.
There is a need for a new and improved clothes hanger which is adapted for use with small necked garments and which overcomes and avoids such prior art problems. The present invention satisfies this need.